Best of Enemies, Best of Friends
by Emerald-Tenshi
Summary: Full summary inside. Too long..


Tsh, for the th time, I don't own CCS. I just borrow them from Clamp. .;; Hehehe, I hope you'll like the fic.

-------------------  
Summary: She's the infamous teenage writer and actress of Japan. He's the handsome, soon-to-be Head of the dominant Li International Corporation. Adored by many, they attend the famous Japan Tomoeda Boarding School, one of the most prestigious schools in the world for famous and intelligent children and teenagers alike. It just so happens that they will both attend this school, to become best of friends, or best of enemies.  
----------  
" " – speaking  
  
' ' – thinking  
  
[ ] – Japanese  
  
- Chinese (Mandarin, sometimes Cantonese)  
  
--------- - Another setting.  
  
End of Dream/Beginning of Dream  
  
**-------------------**

**Best of Enemies, Best of Friends  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
**  
17 year old Syaoran stared outside the plane window; his face was set in a calm and unconcerned manner. He had boarded his own private jet only 2 hours ago, but still was pondering the same unanswered question he had thought about so much these past few days: why do I have to go to Japan Tomoeda Boarding School?  
  
He knew very well that there were few schools that were better than the Boarding School, much less bigger and grander as well. His parents had arranged for him to go to a school in Europe, rival of another school, which was top, internationally. Something he was unaware of at that time made his mother change her mind.  
  
He came back from his thoughts, when his cousin, Meiling, spoke to him. "Syaoran-san, what are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, still staring outside the window, although there were only clouds.  
  
Meiling couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "You think I don't know my cousin, hmm? I can tell with that expression on your face."  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile; his cousin knew his emotions quite well from his face. She knew him too well, since they had grown up together as children.  
  
"Well, I came to tell you that we're going to reach Japan in about an hour and a half. You can go snooze off, since you woke up so early today," she said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
She sauntered off toward the kitchen, and when he was out of earshot, she muttered, "He thinks I'm that stupid. Humph, he doesn't even know Eriol-san will be attending that school, along with some friends."  
  
---------------

"Miss Kinomoto, your iced tea," said Miyu, her personal helper and friend. She held out the drink in a fancy tray. (A/N: Rich people. . I wish I was.)  
  
"Arigato," Sakura said, smiling. She accepted the drink, and sipped it. "Great and cool, as always. Compliments to you, my personal helper, friend, advisor, and drink-maker!"  
  
She laughed, and Miyu soon joined her. Surprisingly, her friend was exactly the same age as her, 16.  
  
"We're almost there at Japan Tomoeda Boarding School Airport," Miyu informed. "Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidoiji-san will be waiting for you there"  
  
Sakura giggled at the thought. "I think they'll be so happy to see each other, as I am to see them."  
  
Tomoyo, her best friend, was the daughter of the head of the Daidoiji International Clothes Company. Tomoyo herself had designed half of what the clothing line had to offer. Although her designs were stunning, she saved her best ideas her friends, specifically Meiling and Sakura.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was her friend, and reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. He owned 30% of the Li International Corporation. Sakura knew her best friend and Eriol wouldn't admit their fondness of each other. 'I'll get them together at the boarding school' she thought evilly.  
  
Sakura quickly finished her drink, and handed it over to a nearby bodyguard, who then returned it to the kitchen.  
  
'I would have been so lonely here if it hadn't been for Miyu. I'm so happy she's coming with me to the school, undercover,' she thought. 'Where is Miyu, anyways?"  
  
She glanced around quickly, and found Miyu wiping up a plane window. It was just like her, always trying to help out in every way she can.  
  
'I should repay her with something. A gift or something,' she thought, as she stared outside at one of the many runways of Japan Tomoeda Boarding School Airport.  
  
------------------

I hope you liked it. Oh yea, if anybody could tell me the names of Syaoran's 4 older sisters, from oldest to youngest, that would be great! Just the names would be ok, and if they have some kind of order, let me know! Thanks! RR!!


End file.
